New Dimension, New life
by VampireSultana
Summary: What happens when Kagome is plunged into a different dimension altogether? And how will Kakashi cope bringing this newcomer into his home and life?
1. Strange arrival

_**A/N: So I decided to do a crossover of Naruto and InuYasha, I don't own either of them. But this has been in my head for a while, and I haven't seen one like the one I'm about to type. Happy reading, and I hope you enjoy it!**_

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha, and Kakashi was just coming back from a difficult mission. Luckily he got out of it with just a few scratches.. and maybe a kunai in his thigh, but he'd be damned if he was going to the hospital! He'll let it heal on it's own. But just as he got to the gate to the village, the sky went dark, and a bright beam shot up into the clouds. It lasted a few seconds but Kakashi was already off towards the direction the light was in. When the light dissipated, the clouds did as well, and it looked just as it did before; a beautiful, bright, sunny day. When he got to the clearing where the light was, a mysterious well stood.. He walked up to it cautiously. "This was never here before..." Just then he heard rustling in the well and he jumped back with a kunai out ready to attack whatever came out, until a big yellow bag was swung over the edge, and a lovely young raven haired girl pulled herself out, and stared up at him in shock.

"Who are you..? Where in the world am I?" Kakashi just stood there, confused. He scratched the back of his head and put away his kunai. She was wearing the strangest clothing.. They were miko's garbs from centuries ago, but they looked like new. Now he really was stumped. Where did this girl come from? She walked up to him and snapped her fingers in his face. "Hello? I asked you a question mask dude. Where am I? I was on my way home, but I ended up here." He rose his eyebrows at her impatience. "Welcome to Konoha, Village hidden in the leaves." He pointed behind him to the big walls half hidden by trees.

She squinted at him as she examined his attire. A strange headband with weird markings, and a dark green vest, along with blue pants, which she'd noticed a kunai jutting out of. But knowing her, she jumped into action and freaked. "Oh my god! You're injured! Here, sit down over there and let me heal you!" Kakashi's visible eye widened and he took a step back, holding his hands up. "Um, no it's ok, I was on my way back to the village, and-" Her glare made him stop in his tracks and he quieted immediately. "Sit your ass down, and let me heal you, or it could get infected and get worse!" He sighed and rolled his eye, then sat down. He waited patiently, and she pulled out the kunai, then rolled up his pants until the wound was uncovered. He winced a little. She then put began cleaning the wound with ointment and water from a water bottle.

When all of that was done, she wrapped it up in bandages and sat back smiling at her work before pulling his pant leg back down. She sat back and sighed, then brought her legs up to her chest, and looked at him. "So, Konoha.. huh?" Kakashi nodded and sighed. "So.." He spoke up. "Who are you? And what's going on here?" She looked at him and held out her hand, and he shook it. "Kagome Higurashi, I'm 21. On my 15th birthday I fell through the Bone-eaters well in the well house at my shrine when my fat cat Buuyo ran into it. But the top of the well came off and a demon called Mistress Centipede grabbed me and brought me back 500 years in time into feudal Japan. Ever since, I was able to travel back and fourth through time, using this well. I met a half demon named InuYasha, a monk named Miroku who had a cursed wind tunnel in his hand until we killed the bastard who put it there.. a Demon slayer named Sango, and a young Kitsune demon named Shippou. See, When I first got there, I shattered jewel called the jewel of four souls, so basically my whole journey was me and this group searching all throughout Japan searching for these shards. One shard could increase your power ten fold. So we needed to get the jewel back together asap. Anyways, Throughout that journey, we met an evil demon named Naraku, who was the one who cursed Miroku, and who we'd also slain a few years ago. We got the jewel back together, but.." She pulled out the jewel from below the collar in her kimono and stared at it curiously, but showed him the glowing gem. "We were supposed to have destroyed it.. And you?" After her question, she stared at the jewel worriedly. 'Why is it back.. This really isn't good..'

Kakashi just sat there staring at her weirdly as she sipped on a juice box she'd pulled out of her bag. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, Pleasure to meet you. I don't have a story anywhere near as interesting as yours, other than the fact that I'm a teacher, teaching genin, who are young ninja, to learn how to control their abilities." Kagome brightened up and sat up a little. "That's so cool! All I can do is shoot a bow and arrow.." She giggled nervously. Kakashi laughed and stood up, the pain in his leg barely existent. He held out his hand to Kagome and she took it, then stood up. She sighed and looked at him. "InuYasha for the longest time, was the man I loved. We were supposed to marry a few years ago. After he proposed, I was so happy. Maybe about 5 months later after being bored with nothing to do, he started taking off and coming back after a few hours a day. He told me that him and Miroku were exorcising demons out of villages. But it came to every day, he would take off. So the last day, I watched him go, I went to see Sango, who had married Miroku, and asked if I could come in and there was Miroku sitting next to the fire, playing with his three children. So I went back home after an hour to an empty house, and I just sat there, and waited.. and waited. He got home at around midday the next day.. I asked him where he was and of course the same thing, Out with Miroku It was a village further away. I told him Miroku was playing with his kids an hour after he left. So he then got speechless and couldn't come up with an excuse. Until the woman he was having an affair with walked in the hut, deciding to follow him home. Wanting to see why she wasn't allowed coming with him while he walked home. After that, she slapped him, and walked out. I just stood up, packed my things and went to the well wanting to go home, but instead of going home, I was brought here.. I left him."

Kakashi just sat there taking everything in. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her as she cried silently. This young girl was in a world she didn't even know existed. She knew nobody and she barely knew him. But she was sent here, and nobody knew why. "You may stay with me for a while, Kagome." She looked up at him with wide, puffy red eyes and sniffed. "R-really? You mean it?" Kakashi did that eye crinkle to show he was smiling and nodded. "Yes. At the same time, I'll buy you lunch. Shall we?" Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag as she walked with him toward the village.

As they walked through the village, the stares were unbearable. Probably because of her clothes. They had arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and sat down. "A.. Ramen restaurant?" Kakashi nodded. "I thought you might want something light for your stomach after having been through so much." After they made their orders and just before Kagome was about to chow down, a high pitched yell was heard. "Kakashi-Sensei! Hey who's that?" A boy looking to be around 16 or 17 had run up to them with bright yellow hair and whiskers on his cheeks. He stared at Kagome and she got a bit annoyed. "What? Can't I eat in peace? Sheesh, It's like you haven't seen a girl before!" The boy jumped a bit at her outburst and raised his hands. "Sorry! It's just that I've never seen you around before, and you're dressed a little weird t-" Just as he was about to finish his last word, a girl with Pink hair had punched him in the head. "Shut up Naruto you're so Disrespectful!" Kagome sat there watching their dispute, and eating ramen as if she was at home watching a movie. It might be fun here after all. Just as Kagome had finished her meal, Sakura held her hand out to Kagome and smiled "Sakura Haruno, Hokage's apprentice medic nin, pleasure to meet you. That brat over there's Naruto Uzumaki. Not exactly the brightest ninja around, but he has his moments." She laughed. Kagome shook her hand and giggled nervously. "Kagome Higurashi, Shikon Miko, the pleasure is mine." They stared at her weirdly and she sighed, reciting her story once more. But before they could question her, Kakashi cut in. "I'm sorry guys, but it's her first day here, and she needs her rest. She's been through a lot and I'm sure she'd be glad to answer your questions tomorrow, until then." He paid for both him and Kagome and they walked off. Leaving a stunned Naruto and Sakura behind, Naruto slowly turned to Sakura. "Did he just PAY for someone else?!" All Sakura could do is nod.

When they got to Kakashi's apartment, Kagome sighed out of relief. "I guess it's not every day someone new comes into the village.. huh?" Kakashi shook his head no. It's not every day someone gets plunged into a different world against their own will. Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling her bag to her side, then opening it, and slowly pulling out a picture. As soon as she saw it, she began to cry. Kakashi sighed again and sat down next to her, he placed an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "I miss them so much.." Kakashi looked at the picture in her hand. Kagome was in the middle, next to a man in red with white hair and dog ears atop his head, She was holding a small red headed child with a tail, and on her other side was a woman with long hair in a green skirt and pink kimono, hitting a man in purple and black over the head with a very large boomerang. "Lady kaede took this picture after I showed her how.." She giggled softly between gasps. She then began pointing at the people in the picture. "This right here is Miroku, I guess he groped Sango before she hit him, Here I'm holding Shippou, and this... this is InuYasha.." Kakashi patted her shoulder and she sighed. "Do you think I'll ever be able to go back...?" He shrugged "I don't know.. I guess we can just.. wait and see, right?" Kagome simply looked up at him, then back down at the picture for a few more minutes until her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep, dropping the photo. Kakashi got up, and laid her down on the couch, placing a pillow under her head and a blanket over her. He picked up the photo, stared at it for a few minutes, then placed it on the table, and stared at Kagome for a few minutes before heading to bed himself.

_**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope you like it since it's my first crossover, But I like how it's going so far! Reviews are appreciated! Tell me what you think!**_


	2. It wasn't a dream

_**A/N: Well Here's chapter 2! I don't own either Anime's, though I wish I did.. A girl can dream! Sorry for lateness, But I've been pretty preoccupied with moving my boyfriend into a different town and area altogether. Anyways, enough with that and Onto the story!**_

Day 2.

As Kagome awoke, she found herself in a strange room. As her eyes tried to focus, her eyes fell onto the picture placed onto the coffee table. 'That's right.. It wasn't a dream.. I really am in a different dimention.' The sound of a door opening behind her snapped her out of her thoughts as she saw Kakashi walk out of his bedroom. They stared at each other for a few seconds before his eye crinkled signaling a smile and he spoke. "Good morning! How did you sleep?" Kagome just looked down and sighed reaching into her bag and pulling out her brush, then walking to the bathroom. "Good morning.. I guess." Kakashi watched as the girl walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, then began preparing breakfast.

A few minutes later she walked in and stared at Kakashi, who was working over the stove in preparing an omlette for the both of them. She walked a little closer and looked over his shoulder. "Are you actually making breakfast for me?" Kakashi just stood there and smiled nodding. "Yes, I believe that would be polite for a guest in my home." Kagome slowly sat at the table as he served the omlette and poured her a glass of orange juice. She began eating, then looked out the window for a second, before looking back at Kakashi who had miraculously finished his food in that little time. "How in the world did you finish so fast?! Geez you're like a vacuum cleaner!" He chuckled and got up, walking into his room, then coming back out in his uniform. "I have to report to the Hokage. So once you've finished your breakfast, we'll go. I'm pretty sure Lady Tsunade would love to meet you." She nodded and quickly finished her meal, before fixing up her kimono and hakama, then placing on her sandals and heading out after Kakashi, who unsurprisingly had a book in hand. Kagome, who peeked at the cover and began having a fit. "What kind of decent man reads that garbage?!" Kakashi simply glared at her and continued reading. "It's just a romance novel." Kagome nearly smacked him but instead glared back. "Yeah, for complete perverts! The title is Icha Icha Paradise! Ugh, You and Miroku would be best friends." The last part being said under her breath, but Kakashi heard and rolled his eyes.

As they walked up to the Hokage tower, Sakura was just about to walk in with Naruto as she spotted them. "Oh! Kakashi-sensei, Kagome! Good morning! Guessing you're here to deliver your report to Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi simply nodded and put away his book. "Yes, and Kagome is here because I think Lady Tsunade would like to know if someone new came into the village, I don't think I'd appreciate anbu coming into my home." Naruto just stood there, then stared at Kagome again. She glanced at him and her eye twitched. "What?! You're staring again! Do I have something on my face? Gosh I wish I could sit you like InuYasha!" They all stared at her funny and she facepalmed herself. "Lady kaede, an elder priestess placed Subjugation beads on InuYasha when I first met him, and whenever I say Sit, he basically does a face-plant and creates a crater." Just then Naruto cringed, but spoke up. "The reason why I'm staring is because I just feel this strange pull towards you.. like either you, or something on you is calling me.." Kagome just stared at him, and backed away a little, holding the Shikon Jewel. "Are you a demon...?" Naruto shrugged. "I have one inside me I guess you could say. I'm a vessel." Just then she gripped it tighter and took another step away. "I know what your demon wants. And you could tell it that it won't get it unless it wants to be purified." Naruto paled and nodded. "But what does it want..?" She showed him the jewel and it glowed a bright pink in her hand. "The Shikon Jewel, or Jewel of four souls. If it lands into the wrong hands, it could cause so much destruction.. It can give you power up to 10 fold your own.. I'm the Shikon miko. I protect it. But your demon seems to know it's power and I refuse for it to get it." Naruto nodded in understanding, and the rest of them just stared at the jewel in astonishment. Until Kakashi patted Kagome on the back softly. "We need to get to the Hokage before she wants my head on a platter." She cringed.

When they all got to the door, Kakashi knocked. Then they heard a bit of thumping and crashing around before they heard the slurred words, "Come in." As they walked in Tsunade had her head resting on her hand and a tired look on her face. "I'm guessing you're here to give in your report..? Proceed." Kakashi nodded and handed in his paperwork which was placed on top of a stack of papers. She then spotted Kagome and squinted her eyes at her. "Who're you? Never seen you around before." Kagome looked up, then bowed her head and smiled. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, pleasure to meet you Lady Hokage." Tsunade cocked her head to the side, ultimately regretting it as it triggered a worse hangover. "Ugh.. Can you tell me where you came from?" Kagome sighed and repeated her story to her who was now sitting dumbstruck. "And how can I believe that?" Just then Kakashi stepped in. "Because I was there when the well appeared and she climbed out. It's written on the report." Tsunade nodded then stared at her again. "And that jewel around your neck is this.. Shikon jewel?" Kagome nodded. "Well.. Welcome, And it's generous of you, Kakashi, to take her in in her time of need. However, since nobody knows you, or hasn't even heard of you and if this Jewel is as powerful as you say, I want her, and that jewel under constant supervision." Kagome nearly screamed. Constant?! Is she nuts?! "Constant?! Why constant?! I can take care of myself!" Tsunade, who now, is very aggravated not only because she has a hangover, but because Kagome's yelling made it worse. "First of all, don't yell in my office, you're giving me a headache. and second, if this jewel really is as powerful as you said, and our enemies find out about it. We're all doomed. And judging by our enemies, we're going to need more than one young miko to defend it."

Kagome just stood there in silence, nodding in understanding. Tsunade then sighed. "Dismissed." But before Kagome left, she walked closer to Tsunade, even though everyone was telling her it wasn't a good idea. "Lady Tsunade, Forgive me if I'm pestering you but I think it would be easier for you to work if you didn't have a hangover." She placed her hands on Tsunade's temples and a pink glow surrounded her hands. Automatically Tsunade felt rejuvenated, Her head wasn't hurting anymore and she felt energetic. After Kagome was done, she stood up and stared at her. "Sakura, have her help out in the hospital. I don't know what she did, but just with that.. I don't know why, but I feel like I can demolish an entire army. Miss Higurashi, would you like a job in the hospital, working alongside Sakura?" Kagome stood there confused. "Uh.. I guess? I mean I work as a miko, not a nurse.." Tsunade nodded. "It's fine, you can keep your miko attire, But I'd like you to help those who just got out of surgery, In exchange, I will give you your own home." Kagome held her breath and bit her lip before exhaling. "Can you make it a shrine..? Just on the outskirts, next to the well please..?" Tsunade stood still for a moment hesitating before nodding. "I accept this. Your shrine will be built completely in a few weeks time. But I would like you, Kakashi, to stay with her. She won't be within the walls, so once every two days, I will send an Anbu to check up on you." Both Kakashi and Kagome nodded, And Tsunade dismissed them.

The way back to Kakashi's apartment was quiet. Sakura and Naruto parted ways with them as they passed Ichiraku. It was Kakashi who broke the silence. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be ok." Kagome nodded and looked down at the glowing pink jewel in her hand. 'But what if everything isn't ok.. What if I cause the destruction of this beautiful village and the people that live here.. It'll be my fault.. all because I brought the jewel here.. But I can't go back now.. even if I do leave.. their enemies still might get a hold of the jewel and come after them.. What do I do..?' As they got to his door, her chain of thought was broken. They walked in and Kagome walked into the kitchen it was early afternoon and they had yet to eat lunch. So Kagome thought it nice to be the one to make it, since Kakashi made breakfast. She quickly began to make curry and started to add in a few veggies as Kakashi walked in. "Why does it smell so good in here? Guests aren't supposed to be cooking." Kagome giggled and sighed, chopping up an onion. "I had to get stuff off of my mind, and besides it's lunch time, and I wanted curry. So deal with it, we're having curry." Kakashi laughed. "But isn't that like a supper?" She grinned at him. "Food's food, right? Who cares what we have at what time?" He pondered for a moment before agreeing and helping her chop up some veggies.

After lunch was done they sat in their seats, full and content, before Kagome leaned her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands, staring at him. "Well, we're going to be living with each other for a while. And I've only really spent a day with you.. I wanna know more about you.." He eyed her curiously, and smiled at her. "I would like to know more as well." Just as they were about to talk, Pakkun appeared on the floor next to Kakashi, who now, looked annoyed. "What do you want Pakkun?" The pug just stared at Kagome. "I just came to bug you, but it seems you have company." He casually walked up to Kagome who now was staring down at him. "Oh my god.." Kakashi spoke up. "Don't freak out, I know he's a dog and I know he talks but-" Just as he was about to explain she squealed and picked up the pug squeezing and hugging him, petting him and scratching his ears. "He's so cute! He's so soft and cuddly!" Pakkun enjoyed attention, trust me, he did, but Kagome was going a bit overboard, needless to say; she adores animals. Especially dogs. Kakashi was trying to get her to settle down and let the poor dog breathe. She finally did. "I'm so sorry, I just love animals, can I cuddle him tonight?!" Kakashi just stared at her and shrugged. "Ask him, not me" At this point Pakkun was being gently pat sitting on Kagome's lap. "Oh I don't think he'd mind." She began scratching behind his ears and he spoke up. "Noooo... I won't mind at allll..." Kagome then let out a sigh as she kept petting Pakkun. "Anyways, Kakashi, the reason why I want my home, a shrine, next to the well, is because I've lived next to it my whole life. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't. Besides I need to keep an eye on it." Kakashi nodded, then cocked his head to the side, as her face went slightly red. "Are you seeing anyone..? Because if you are, I don't think they'd like it very much since I'm here.." Kakashi nearly fell out of his seat. "No. If I was, don't you think you'd have seen her by now?" Kagome laughed nervously. "Yeah, you're right." She felt better about the fact that he was single. In fact, she really wants to get to know him more. Could this be starting into a silly schoolgirl crush? Or could it end up being something more? All she knew was that she wanted to spend more time getting to know him more.

_**A/N: Chapter 2, done! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! I'll try to post the next chapter a little sooner! Happy reading!**_


	3. How, and Why?

_**A/N: So I was sitting there thinking, 'Hold on, the jewel was supposed to be destroyed! This could be the PERFECT plot for the story!' and as you all know, everything happens for a reason! So anyways, here's the next chapter, which explains everything. **_

Kagome was sitting there, staring at Kakashi for a while, petting the small pug until he spoke up. "So.. That jewel.. You said when we first met, it was supposed to be destroyed. Why is it still here..?" Kagome looked down at the jewel, staring at it again, worry spread on her face. "I made a wish on this jewel after we defeated Naraku, for it to disappear for good. But it being back.. this isn't good.. Kakashi, this really isn't good. I wished it to disappear so that it'd never cause harm and trouble ever again.. It being back scares the hell out of me.. After InuYasha hurt me that last time, I wanted to go home for good.. I ran as fast as I could for the well, remember I told you? So I took a chance and leapt in.. But I thought I'd just land at the bottom.. But when I actually began to pass through I wasn't happy like I thought I'd be.. I was scared. And when I landed at the bottom and looked up, seeing the sky I thought it made a mistake and sent me back, but then I felt the chain around my neck, and next thing I knew, there laid the jewel, then feelings of Terror and bad memories shot through me. I went to climb out, to tell InuYasha that it was back, but instead, I met you.. And that was when I knew something wasn't right." Kakashi thought for a moment, taking in what she had to say. "Maybe there's a reason for it to be back? Maybe there was a reason for you to be brought here. But I will protect you and that Jewel. So don't worry." She gave him a small smile, but then looked back down at the jewel. 'Is there a reason?.. If so.. please tell me what it is..'

Over the course of half an hour, Pakkun finally decided that was enough petting and he had to get back to do his 'duties'. Kakashi simply rolled his eyes as he poofed. But then turned towards Kagome, as her eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" She turned her head towards him but got up and ran to the bathroom, and closed the door, locking it, leaving Kakashi dumbfounded. She rested her back against the door and looked at the jewel. "Tell me.. Why are you back..? I thought I made you disappear years ago." The Jewel simply twinkled and shone brighter. But just as Kagome sighed about to think she was crazy. There was a voice that spoke in her head. "You were needed." She stared at the jewel in shock. "Needed..? For what? That doesn't explain why you're back!" The jewel then spoke again. "I came back because I was needed as well. To bring you into this world. In order to do what is needed here, you need me." Kagome looked at the jewel, she began to get a little mad but instead kept calm. "But why am I needed here..?" As the Jewel shone bright and rose into the air, it spoke "That you will know in due time. Until then, I will be safer here." It went silent and began to move into her chest. She yelped in pain as the Jewel invaded her body. As the jewel got settled, She passed out.

Kakashi was sitting at the table sipping some tea when he heard Kagome yelp. He automatically dropped his cup, pulling his mask up, and forced open the door only to find Kagome on the floor out cold. He picked her up and brought her into his room, setting her carefully on the bed. He began to worry, she had a thin layer of sweat on her brow, and her face was pained. It took her a few minutes to awaken, but when she did, she awoke in Kakashi's bed, with him sitting on the edge of it wiping her forehead with a cloth gently. She slowly reached up and grabbed his hand, which in turn stilled his movements. They stared at each other for a few minutes until she blushed and looked away. She began to try and sit up, but he held her still. "It's not a good idea to move right now." Kagome looked at him and sighed. "I'm so sorry I worried you.. The jewel.. it spoke to me. It told me this world needed me, and the jewel too.. The jewel moved inside me, Kakashi.. It planted itself in my chest. It said it was safe there.. But what worries me now, is that if anyone wants it, they'll have to kill me to get it.." Kakashi's brow furrowed "And they'll have to get through me to get to you." When she looked into his eyes, she saw determination. She sighed and looked away. "And the jewel once again seals my fate into protecting it." Her face grew frustrated. "I feel so damn weak.." kakashi looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get this mess sorted out.." Kagome then shot up and looked at him. "Do you have a bow and arrows?" He stared at her and raised his visible brow. "No, But I can ask Tenten. She runs a weapon shop. Surely she'll have some." Kagome smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you, at least I can take my frustrations out on a tree or something." He smiled and hugged her back. He stood up and smiled at her. "Rest now, your mind is in overdrive and you just had something force it's way into your chest. I'd think that would mean, time for a nap, don't you?" She laughed and nodded. "Yeah.. You might be right there." He smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door softly, as she laid down, falling into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Kagome awoke, only to find, there, leaning against the wall was a longbow, and a quiver full of arrows. She quickly sat up and inspected it. It was made of dark oak wood, expertly handmade and around the wood were vines, carved into it. It was beautiful, she had to thank Kakashi. But before she opened the door, she heard voices coming from the other room, a woman, and a man. She slowly reached for the handle and opened the door, she walked into the livingroom and everyone stopped, and looked at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Kakashi laughed and walked up to her. "This is Kurenai, and Asuma. I was discussing everything about what happened, and what will happen. They will also help keep an eye on you." Kagome looked at them. Kurenai was beautiful, long dark hair and red eyes. Asuma had a strong face, dark hair as well, overall a very handsome man. But to Kagome, she didn't know why, but Kakashi looked even more handsome. A blush crept onto her cheeks. Asuma eyed her curiously, noticing the faint color change in her cheeks. "Hey, are you ok? Your face is going a bit red. Kakashi you should check her for a fever." He said chuckling to himself. Kakashi placed his hand onto her forehead, making Kagome's face get a little darker. "You are a bit warm. Are you feeling ok?" Kagome just stood there nodding frantically, then turned around to run back into the room yelling on her way to the door. "I just wanted to thank you for the bow, so thank you! I'll talk to you when you're done!" She closed the door then rested her back against it, letting out a sigh she'd surprisingly kept in.

Asuma laughed and Kurenai looked at him curiously, as did Kakashi, until he spoke up. "What are you laughing at?" Asuma grinned and crossed his arms. "You, my friend are as blind as a bat, even with your sharingan! You'll have to figure things out on your own. I ain't getting in the middle of it. Anyways, yeah, we'll be happy to help you out. If that jewel really is embodied inside her chest, we'll have to keep an eye on her. As well as anyone new who comes into the village." Kurenai simply nodded, agreeing with him. Kakashi just stood there, and nodded, with a little confusion with what just happened.

In about 15 minutes, they'd left the apartment, and Kakashi walked over to his bedroom door, then knocked. After he'd heard a soft "Come in." He opened the door, to find her sitting on the bed with the bow. "What was that all about?" She sighed. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." She looked back down at her bow. 'Great I think I'm starting to crush on Kakashi, who's probably just about as clueless as Miroku even though Sango was throwing all sorts of hints at him! What makes matters worse, is i'm stuck with the guy until I get this damn jewel crap sorted out. But.. do I really want to go back to InuYasha..?' Kakashi watched as a whole bunch of emotions flashed by in her eyes. He sat down beside her. "You're welcome." Her head shot up and she looked at him in confusion. "You're welcome, for the bow. You thanked me, remember?" Kagome just nodded. "Right. It's beautiful, must have cost a fortune." Kakashi simply laughed. "Nah, we don't use bows and arrows here. Those are pretty cheap compared to our weapons. It's just after noon, would you like to come to a restaurant with me before we head to the training grounds to test your new bow?" She nodded and smiled. "That would be great. Thanks."

After they'd gotten to the restaurant, which was more like a cafe than anything, a bubbly young blonde girl came in. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" He looked over. "Oh Ino, What are you doing here?" Ino grinned in a creepy way. "More like what are _you_ doing, I never see you alone with a girl other than Billboard brow. Especially not in a restaurant fancier than Ichiraku!" She began to wiggle her eyebrows and Kagome got a little creeped out. "He wanted to get lunch since we were too lazy to cook anything before we went to the training grounds." Ino's face lit up. "Is it a date then? Can we join? Me and Shikamaru were just headed there!" Kakashi sighed and nodded before paying for the lunch and heading out towards the training grounds. Kagome held onto her bow and arrows, then as they got to the training grounds, Kakashi stood there and patted Kagome's shoulder. "Let's see how well you shoot, hm?" Kagome grabbed his hand that was on her shoulder and stared at him. "I will not shoot you if that's what you're implying, and you'll all see why." Just then, She notched her arrow, aiming it at one of the targets. A pink light began to form at the tip of her arrow, and began to surround it as she let it fly, leaving a trail of pink, purifying light until it hit the target dead-on. The three ninja stood there, astounded with what they just saw. Ino, the most opinionated couldn't hold it in. "What kind of chakra is that? It's pink! How did you do that!" Shikamaru blinked his eyes a few times. "Though I can understand where Ino is coming from, that isn't chakra.. Is it?" Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "No. I have tremendous spiritual powers. I inherited it from the person I was reincarnated from I guess. Her name was Kikyo.. And having the jewel just intensifies it." Kagome looked up and her eyes went wide. Kakashi looked at her and furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?" Kagome brought her hand close to her chest and looked towards the entrance of the training grounds. "I sense a demonic aura. And it's coming from that direction, headed straight for us, it'll be here in about thirty seconds." They looked at her in a funny way until exactly half a minute later, they heard an obnoxious voice.. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! I knew you'd be here! Everyone was telling me you were headed this way with that Kagome girl!" Naruto flew down from a tree and they all turned towards Naruto, then stared back at Kagome. Kakashi closed his eyes, deep in thought for a moment. 'If she can sense Naruto from that far away, just for having the kyuubi.. If the akatsuki get their hands on her... They'll be able to find all nine tailed beasts in no time.. We need to keep her powers concealed. Nobody can speak a word of them.. Not where anyone can hear them. This makes things more complicated.'

Kagome stood there and began once again, getting weirded out. "Ok, Seriously! I've been here two days, and you guys can't stop staring at me! What's going on?!" Kakashi looked at her and crossed his arms. "Get your bow, and arrows, we need to talk to the Hokage, quick. And we need to get there fast." As Kagome grabbed her items Kakashi crouched and Kagome looked at him awkwardly. "It'll take less time if I carry you." Kagome nodded and slung her bow onto her shoulder, then climbed onto Kakashi's back, she held onto his shoulders, and he held onto her legs tightly around his waist before he leaped towards the Hokage tower. Just then, Ino shouted out after them, "Hey! You never answered my question if you guys were on a date or not!" Kagome began to blush dark red. Halfway there she rested her forehead against his shoulder, letting out a big sigh. 'This reminds me of him.' InuYasha's face flashed into her mind. 'You hurt me one too many times.. Maybe I'd be better off here.. I just feel so bad about leaving them behind.. They'll miss me so much.' Images of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala then passed through her mind. 'But I get treated so much better by Kakashi.' She slowly, but unconsciously slid her arms loosely around Kakashi's neck, and began to smile. 'I think I'm going to like it here.'

_**A/N: Chapter 3, done! Tell me what you guys think! Reviews are appreciated! Sorry if it's not as long as you'd expect, but it's 6am, and I haven't slept yet lol. I always get my best ideas at night for some reason. Anyways, Happy reading!**_


	4. New Danger, New Hope

_**A/N: You make me want to write this story because of all your encouraging reviews! Sadly.. As I was almost done this chapter, my power cut as I was about to save it, and I LOST ALL MY PROGRESS! I was so mad.. and so discouraged, that was over 4 hours of work I lost. I was just so upset that I didn't want to continue. But I just have to, I want to make you guys happy! Chapter 4!**_

As they approached the hokage's tower, Kagome began to get a little disappointed. She didn't want to let go of Kakashi just yet. But then again, she also didn't want him to know of her growing affection towards him just yet. She'll just make small advances little bits at a time. Just as he set foot in front of the door and was about to crouch down to let her off, she gave his neck an unnoticeable squeeze, or so she thought. In fact Kakashi had felt the small squeeze. The corners of his lips upturned slightly and before he let her off, he gave her legs a small squeeze in return, and she began to blush. She didn't think he'd notice the squeeze she gave him, but apparently, he felt it. Being a ninja I guess you learn to become highly sensitive to any muscle tension in the person you're carrying. She needed to be a little bit more discreet.

As she placed her feet on the ground, she looked up at the tower, and began walking inside with Kakashi. He placed his hands in his pockets, but you could see the troubled look on his face, even with the mask. As they approached Tsunade's office, Kakashi glanced back at Kagome. Her mind looked distant, in a way she looked lost. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back. He knocked on the door and they heard a very exhausted "Come in." As they walked in, it was hard to see Tsunade because of all of the paperwork placed on her desk. She peeked over the piles, and as she saw who it was, she began to place the piles on the floor next to the desk, when she sat back down, she looked up at their faces. Immediately she knew, something was wrong. "What is it?" Kakashi looked over at Kagome, then back at Tsunade. He began to whisper in hopes that this conversation would stay in the room. "We have a serious problem. She was able to sense Naruto minutes before he got to the training grounds. She was able to sense him because the beast he possesses. According to her it's like a demonic aura. If this means what I think it means. It means that if the akatsuki get hold of her, they'll be able to find all nine in no time at all." Kagome huffed and they looked at her. "I won't tell them anything if they get me." Kakashi then sighed. "If they get a hold of you, and you say nothing, they'll kill you, and take the jewel." She gasped and placed her hand on her chest. "That's right.. The jewel thought it would be safer here." Tsunade looked at Kagome. "This is pretty serious. I'm sorry Kagome, but your shrine will not be built outside of the wall. We need you to be safe inside the wall. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded and looked down. "If you wish to visit your well, you will have Kakashi escort you. You need to be protected at all costs. Right now, you're the most important thing in the village. Because if any enemy gets you, we could all very well be dead within days." Kagome looked at her through her bangs and closed her eyes, nodding. "I understand.." Just then a knock was heard on the door, Tsunade looked up. "Come in." Sakura walked in and placed some files on her desk and Tsunade stared at them as if she were sick. "Reports from the hospital shishou. They're also asking for you, and I just got off work." Tsunade sighed heavily and nodded. "Understood, dismissed."

As they left the tower, Kagome's grip on her bow tightened, and she stopped walking, looking down. Kakashi and Sakura noticed her sudden change in attitude and was just about to ask what was wrong, until she spoke up. "You guys.. I'm not glass. I won't break. You all think I need major protection. But I'm sick and tired of being underestimated! And honestly, from what I've already been through, if your enemies hadn't placed their hearts in a different area altogether, I can still kill them. I'm not weak! I've killed thousands of demons on my own, many ten times bigger than these beasts you've told me about! Naraku, with one arrow, I shot him out of the sky, And he was in his true form, a giant floating spider in a ball, looking like a tainted Shikon Jewel, I killed him with one arrow that day! Hyoga, a giant moth daiyoukai, one of my arrows tore off his wing, and my second combined with InuYasha's sword incinerated him, there was nothing left! The only demon I was never able to kill in my other world was Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older brother, but why would I want to kill that royal Ice cube? Sure, I would have in the beginning, but as my powers grew stronger, he changed, and actually saved a human child. I couldn't kill him after that." She took in a breath and tears began to flow out of her eyes. "How dare you people think of me as being so weak, when chances are, you wouldn't last a week in the world I'm from! You have what? Nine demons here? We have millions! Villages are attacked constantly, men, women and children get devoured! I was the priestess of Kaede's village, I helped her take care and protect the village from that kind of danger every day. Yet here, I feel like you think I can't do anything to protect myself!" Sakura and Kakashi stood shocked at the trembling, weeping woman in front of them. That was when Kagome began to break down, and she ran off. Sakura was about to run after her when kakashi grabbed her shoulder. "You should understand how she feels, Sakura. Being underestimated like that. I'll go find her in a few. I know where she's headed." Sakura looked up to Kakashi, then back to Kagome's retreating form. '_Kagome...'_

Kagome ran, ran as fast as her legs could carry her, until she got to her destination. She stood before the well,and walked up to it, kneeling down and running her hands over the smooth, old wood. She closed her eyes and leaned against it. She felt home again. She felt like her friends were close. Images of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and InuYasha passed through her mind for the hundredth time that day, and she let all her emotions spill out. Tears ran down her face hitting the ground as she clung to the only thing that used to connect her to her other world. "I miss you..! I miss you so much! I miss the fresh air.. I miss the Goshinboku, I miss the grass, the trees, I even miss Sesshomaru for heaven's sake..! If only I could go back.. just one more time.." Just then a light erupted from her chest. And she heard a voice. "Kagome.. What makes you think you cannot see them again? If you truly want it bad enough, what makes you think your friends can't come to you instead?" Kagome then gasped and wiped her eyes. "You mean they can pass through?" The light flickered momentarily. "Would you like that? To see everyone again? To see InuYasha?" Kagome paused and rested her head against the wood. "InuYasha.. no.." A few tears escaped her eyes. "I can't see him again. What he did was the last straw.." Just then an image appeared before her, the image was like a vision. It showed Sango and Miroku with their children and Shippo, standing at the well, having a picnic, but there was sadness there, they all looked at the well hoping she would jump out any moment but there was no InuYasha to be found. Until the images changed, and there he was. In his home sleeping with the woman he was unfaithful with in his bed. Kagome couldn't stand to look at it anymore, and she began to sob uncontrollably. The jewel spoke again. "He was depressed when you left, but his need for this woman was too great, and he got over his pain." Kagome yelled out. "How?! How could he just throw me away so easily?!" The voice, sad, but honest answered. "Because this woman doesn't look like Kikyo. He never truly let go of her, in his mind, this was his way of forgetting. And now that you, the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, is gone, he can begin to forget the painful memories of his past, and start over. Though your friends refuse to have anything to do with him anymore, as well as his brother, who had actually developed respect for you."

Kagome looked at the image again, but with anger. "So he never stopped comparing me in his mind then? I was just his copy of Kikyo? His way of being close to her again? I bet he even sometimes pretended I was her when we were in bed together." She was expecting the voices to deny what she thought, instead, there was no denial, there was no reassurance, only silence. "So.. Then it's true? He truly was pretending I was her?" The voices answered "Unfortunately, yes." The image vanished, and Kagome's heart began pounding and her face went hot, tears poured out of her eyes like waterfalls. "If you want your friends to come, you need only ask." Her eyes went wide and she was about to shout into the well when someone entered the clearing, the voices going silent. She pounded her fist onto the wood and gritted her teeth, turning around and facing the man who invaded her privacy. But to her surprise, it wasn't Kakashi. This one looked dangerous. His eyes, though red, were beautiful. The clouds on his cloak standing out against the black. But she was afraid. She drew her arrow and pointed it at him. "Who are you? Speak before I blast your head off." The man chuckled, and was about to speak when Kakashi entered the clearing, glaring daggers at the intruder. "Itachi. What do you want?" He spat. Itachi's gaze went back to Kagome as he spoke. "I've heard about the priestess who came through the well. I've heard of her power. And for some reason or another, my boss wants her." Kagome huffed and drew the bow back tighter. "You won't touch me." Kakashi glanced at her and all of a sudden, he didn't feel as tense. He felt as though there was a wall between them and Itachi that he couldn't break through. Itachi jumped forward "We'll see." Just as he drew a kunai to attack he ran into an invisible wall, and was propelled back against a tree, He opened his eyes, pain written all over his face. He looked down at his hand to find it severely burned, and his kunai half melted. "What is this?" Kagome just smirked. "You posses an evil aura. Even though you're human. You can't touch me. Someone like you can't get through my purifying barrier." Itachi huffed, and in a second, he disappeared, his aura gone.

Kakashi helped Kagome up and stared at her in shock. "We were wrong to underestimate you. But now, I believe he's gone to give an update on his new found discovery. He was here to gather information on you. Now that he knows of your power, and what you're capable of. They'll be back, so we need to get back to the village, as soon as possible." Kagome stared back at the well, then back at Kakashi. "Would you like to meet some of my friends?" Kakashi tilted his head at her, then stared at the well. He looked back to her as she spoke. "The jewel told me I'm able to bring my friends here." She reached up and ran her fingers against his masked cheek, making him catch his breath for a second, staring at her intently. She knew this was it, she needed to move on, and she wanted to move on with the man standing before her. "I'm sure they'd like you more than InuYasha, I know I do. I know I haven't seen your face, but it's your personality that draws me to you, at this point, I don't care what you look like." Kakashi was speechless. He knew she acted strange around him, but that literally let the cat out of the bag, he knew why now. This girl had growing affections towards him. But was he ready to start growing affections towards another yet? He didn't know, everything takes time. He needed to talk to her about this soon, but he had to start somewhere. And it starts with meeting her best friends.

_**A/N: And there you have it! Chapter 4! You were wondering if she'll ever meet her friends again, I thought it'd be sad if she didn't. Besides, she needs her friends approval of her new object of affection, right? I know you probably think she let him know too fast, but I couldn't help it! Tell me what you think, reviews are appreciated! **_


	5. Reunited to be United

_**A/N: Ok, I'm trying to post new chapters a bit closer together now, because I'm sure you guys are getting anxious, to tell you the truth, so am I! Anyways, onto chapter 5!**_

Kakashi stood there, staring at Kagome after a while, then began rubbing his chin in thought. _'Her friends could prove to be useful in the battles to come if they're as strong as she says they are..'_ He sighed and closed his eyes before nodding. "If they really are strong. Bring them here if you can. We need all the help we can get." Just like that Kagome's eyes began to water and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her. "Thank you so much!" She let go of him and closed her eyes. "Bring them here, sacred jewel. Sango, Miroku, and their children. Shippo, and Kilala as well." The jewel then spoke, startling Kakashi as well. "Fetch them, Kagome. They will not know otherwise. Nobody but you, can get them." She nodded, then looked up at Kakashi his brow furrowed. "I will come back. Don't you worry. I'd feel horrible leaving you guys in.. this predicament. If that guy is so dangerous. He'll definitely come back with friends, and I don't want you guys to suffer the aftermath if I'm the one who caused it." He nodded, and she leaped into the well.

A glow surrounded her, and before she knew it, she climbed out of the well into the field she knew so well. The wind blew through her hair, the smell was so fresh and clear. She closed her eyes and sighed, this place also brought sadness to no end. So many memories. She opened her eyes when she heard a few familliar voices. "Kagome?!" She turned her head and stood up her tears began to flow as she ran into Sango's arms. "I missed you guys so much! The well didn't bring me home, but to a new dimension... They need me.." Their faces fell and looked at her sadly before Sango placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "If you want to leave.. We don't blame you... You have every right.. We wouldn't keep you here. But is the only reason why you came back, was to tell us so we wouldn't worry?" Kagome smiled and brushed away her tears shaking her head. "Not exactly.. The jewel is back.. And now the enemies in that world are after it, The jewel gave me the choice to bring you guys with me." Their faces lit up and they smiled at each other. Until they heard footsteps coming from across the field. "So, you came back?" Kagome's heart stopped, she knew that voice. "InuYasha... I came back to see if my friends wanted to come back with me, You on the other hand.. Have something more important here. Since you obviously weren't at the well so eagerly like the time I came back after 3 years, I guess that means you got over me pretty quick." She turned to look at his stunned face, his ears flat against his head. "Kagome.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out that way.." Kagome stormed up to him and slapped him. "SIT!" InuYasha face planted into the earth creating a large crater. "And what way was I supposed to find out huh?! We're you going to bring her home one day and say 'Oh hey Kagome, I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else' and Take off?! Go back to the home that used to be OURS, pack up all my stuff and give it back to me. Living in that new world has begun to grow on me and I think I just might stay there." At InuYasha's expression when he finally was able to sit back, she sighed and knelt in front of him. "But I don't want to leave on bad terms.."

InuYasha looked up at her. "She took off this morning, basically she used me, and my heart. But I'll be fine. I've been through worse.." He sighed "If you want I can bring you your stuff now.. If you go I won't follow.. I can tell I hurt you too much, but yeah.. I hate to say it. No my feelings aren't the same.. But I'd like to stay your friend and help any way I can.. If you'd let me?" She stared at him, shocked. "I guess.. But.. I have a confession to you all.. I'm kinda.. falling for someone in that new world.. be nice to him.. ok?" When she looked up they were all smiling at her, even InuYasha. Which relieved her. "I'm going to go get your stuff, and some of mine if you don't mind?" She smiled and nodded. "Go ahead." She walked back to the well and sat at the edge. waiting for InuYasha, When he did arrive, he held her suitcase and it looked stuffed, because it held both hers, and his items in it. Kagome smiled and looked at them all. "Ready guys..? He's waiting at the well so don't scare him. Not like he's scared easily anyway.." She whispered that last part under her breath, But InuYasha heard and chuckled, Kagome jumped into the well and soon the rest followed. Miroku holding the two children and Sango holding her now toddler. When they got there, InuYasha picked kagome up and jumped out, landing in front of Kakashi. Kakashi stared at him, stunned and watched him put down Kagome, then go back to the well to help out Sango and Miroku. Then came out Kilala and Shippo. Kakashi crossed his arms and looked at them all, they stared back and Kagome felt awkward. "Guys, This is Kakashi. He took me in.." First to approach was Miroku. "Pleasure to meet you my good Sir. My name is Miroku, that beautiful woman behind me is Sango, and our three children, and this stubborn fellow is InuYasha." Kakashi made an eye crinkle, and smiled. "Pleasure is all mine, we should go back the the Hokage, Kagome, and tell them of your friend's coming. She may be relieved." As he walked away Kagome followed after him. "You coming guys? Look, I know this place is strange you'll get used to it." Just then InuYasha lifted his nose and sniffed. "The air is not as clean as the other world, but just about, it's barely noticeable." Just then Kakashi stopped as InuYasha sped towards a tree. "It's damaged... and there's blood." He sniffed it, and narrowed his eyes. "Is this the blood of one of your enemies..?" Kakashi nodded. "His name is Itachi, Be careful for his eyes. He can read your every move." InuYasha laughed at that. "I fought a demon who was just like that, named Goshinki. I killed him in the end.." Kakashi nodded. "I Hope you can kill this one."

As they walked through the village, they got many stares, as did the people they all looked so different, but before they could even get to the Hokage's tower, The woman herself showed up, along with many other ninja, The Konoha 11 to be precise, minus Naruto. Tsunade walked up to the group and stared at each one of them, then twisted her head fast when she heard a loud thunk and viewed a small woman with a boomerang twice the size of herself hit one of the men in the small group over the head with it. "Well.. You must be Kagome's friends. If you're here to help us fight, I thank you. While we are out fighting though.. Leave your children at the hospital to be watched over, Sakura," The one mentioned walked over to her side. "Is the top medic nin, who rivals even myself. She will be on the field with us, but she will be the one to choose the person to watch over them. We are all Ninja of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, if you wish you may use our training grounds." InuYasha laughed. "Training? I'm half-demon I don't need no training ground. I've done all my training. I've had over a century of it. It's them that might need it." He grinned and Kagome's face went red. "InuYasha SIT!" Just then he face planted and everyone stared at her shocked. "Sorry about that guys, Did I mention the beads on his neck are subjugation beads that I can use to subdue him anytime?" They nodded. "I Just noticed, I haven't met most of you guys before. But I'm sure I'll come to know you across the lines somewhere." She smiled. The Hokage grinned "It's fine, I can tell why you need it. Sakura, Hinata, how about you show our guests around?" They both stepped forward. Hinata looked shy, but smiled at them, her eyes were like a very light lilac color and she held her hands together in front of her. Miroku and Kagome looked off to the right, but only Miroku got into a defensive stance, he spoke. "I sense a demonic aura." A few minutes later, Naruto jumped in front of them. "Hi! I'm Naruto, nice to meet you!" Miroku stared at him, cautious. "Pleasure to meet you.." InuYasha walked over to him and picked him up by the shirt and he began to squirm. "Hey! Lemme go! I'm not gunna hurt you!" InuYasha laughed loudly. "And how in the world would a pipsqueak like you hurt me?" He turned him in the air to look at him and Naruto glared daggers at him. "You, me, in the training grounds. Now." He put him down and crossed his arms. "I won't hurt a kid. But I will train with you if you insist. I won't go easy on you though." Just then Ino shouted. "Can we watch?! I wanna see what Kagome's been talking about, she says you're all really tough!" The small group looked at her and she blushed. "I kinda told them about our battles together and stuff.." InuYasha grinned. "Show me the training grounds."

When they got there, all the Konoha 11 followed, I guess they wanted to see when the group can do, If you're going to fight alongside them, might as well know what they're capable of, right? As InuYasha stood at one end of the field and Naruto at the other, Kakashi walked over to Naruto and whispered. "Be careful." InuYasha yelled across the field. "Listen to him Kid. I ain't going easy on you." Kakashi sighed. He should have known about his hearing judging by the ears. Right then, Naruto jumped into the air and took out a kunai, and threw it at him. InuYasha stepped to the side as it flung into a tree, and Naruto appeared in front of him, kicking him in the face, the force strong enough to turn his head to the side, but not strong enough to fling him into a tree like it would anyone else. InuYasha stared at him. "Aw man, If that's how strong you really are, I can't fight you, I'd murder you!" Naruto did a few hand signs. "Shadow clone jutsu!" When the smoke cleared, they were forming a rasengan in his hand. InuYasha finally gave in and began unsheathing his sword, as it transformed everyone from the Konoha 11 gasped at its size. "Hey, kid if you wanna live you better dodge! Wind Scar!" He swung his sword releasing a powerful energy wave directly towards Naruto, who as soon as he spotted the wave coming at him, jumped high into a tree. After the blast faded away, and the smoke cleared it looked as if the Kyuubi swung it's claws at the field. Just then out from the trees came Sango in her demon slayer's outfit. "What do you say, InuYasha? Just like old times?" InuYasha smiled and chuckled. "Just like old times." Sango unsheathed her sword and came at InuYasha, their swords clashing, and he dodged when her foot nearly came in contact with his face. She dodged the swing of his sword and she swung her large boomerang-like weapon. "Hiraikotsu!" InuYasha had just enough time to bring up his sword and block it before flinging it back to her. She caught it and Kilala ran out, freaking the entire team of ninjas thinking it might be an offspring of the two tailed beast, until she grew into a giant tiger-like demon. Sango jumped on her back and flew off into the air just as he came down with his Tetsusaiga, creating a fairly large crater in the ground. He jumped up and Sango had pulled out her sword just in time to deflect his attack, She jumped off Kilala onto him and kicked him in the face sending both of them flying toward the ground, until Kilala caught Sango, and set her safely on the ground. She sheathed her sword and walked over to InuYasha, holding out her hand to InuYasha. "That felt so good, We haven't sparred like that in a long time." InuYasha nodded his head and chuckled taking her hand and standing up. "I can agree with you. Tetsusaiga hasn't been used in so long, while I was fighting with you, it was humming with excitement."

Shikamaru walked up to them and pointed to the sword still unsheathed. "How does that. Fit inside that." He pointed then to the sheath. InuYasha stared at him weirdly. "It's a demon sword. Made from my old man's fang, the first, and last thing he gave me other than my robe. It's made from the fur of the fire rat, completely fire proof, and like armor. My old man died minutes after I was born defending my human mother. Apparently she had enough time to get out of the palace with me before it fell in flames on top of him and his opponent.. With the wind scar I can kill one hundred demons in one sweep. Basically it fools everyone I guess, making people think it's a rusty old sword, when it's really this amazing fang." After his explanation he sheathed it. Everyone looked at him in amazement. Shikamaru looked up at him and asked another question, one that looked like it struck a heart string. "Where's your mother now?" InuYasha looked away. "She died years ago.. Old age, Since I'm half demon I live a lot longer than humans. I'm a few centuries old. Also, since I'm half, you can guess how my childhood was.. Being half demon, humans hated me, being half human demons hated me, thought I was weak. I was the biggest outcast of them all." Sakura looked at him in sadness then glanced at Naruto who was still in the tree, who looked deep in thought. _'They're both not really that_ _different_.' They all looked at him as he continued. "Years after wandering I met a priestess in the Village of Edo. Her name was Kikyo. That place was like my home, I fell in love with her. We were fine, she protected the jewel, I protected her. Until she began to help a burnt and broken man, a thief named Onigumo who fell for her, but couldn't have her because of his condition so he called fourth demons who hated her and made him into Naraku. His human heart loved her and couldn't kill her, but the demons made him the evil man he was. He made it look like we betrayed each other, it ended with her pinning me to the Goshinboku, and her dying minutes after. 50 years later, I was awoken by the woman standing right over there, Kagome, my best friend." He smiled at her and she smiled back. A hint of jealousy welled up inside Kakashi but he had to remind himself that they had a lot of history. According to Kagome on the walk to the grounds he didn't see her as nothing more than a friend anymore, but he had made a promise to protect her, and he swore to uphold that promise.

A man walked up to the group with light lilac eyes like Hinata, and all of a sudden veins popped around his eyes. "I see no chakra held in either of your bodies. It's like you're just normal people.. but you're not." Sango walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and he stared at it, then back at her. "I am, just a regular human. But my profession is demon slaying. I have been trained since childhood with a sword. You've been trained with techniques we don't know. But if you want to, InuYasha and I can train you with a sword, so that you don't only have small daggers, to protect yourself with, but a blade to block an incoming strike." Some of them nodded to each other and some seemed to ponder a little more, but in the end, agreed. The young man held out his hand and Sango took it. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. Pleasure to meet you." Sango smiled. "My name is Sango. Pleasure is all mine." After a while of the teams chatting and getting to know each other, Kagome walked over to Kakashi and held her hands behind her back, and looked up at him shyly. He smiled down at her. "I like your friends, they will definitely prove to be valuable. But I want InuYasha to train with me. I have one eye, a Sharingan, like Itachi, that was given to me. It may prove helpful if he ever comes to cross him, to learn how to fight it." Kagome nodded and looked over to InuYasha. "He's reckless, and brash, and half the time he charges in without thinking." Kakashi chuckled. "Sounds like someone I know. Naruto does the exact same thing." She sighed and looked over to Naturo, sitting alone in the tree. "The demon in him, them, is probably the cause of their impulsiveness, isn't it?" He looked up and scratched his chin. "Could be. But then again, it sometimes comes in handy when you have fast reflexes." She nodded, then walked over to Naruto. "Hey, you ok? How about you come down and join us?" Naruto looked down at her and hopped down from his spot. "Him and I aren't that different at all. In any sense shape or form. He's half demon, I have a demon locked away, He has no parents, I don't either. He was an outcast... so was I.." She looked at him sadly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not anymore. Look how many friends you have. I.. I'm not afraid of you... You know.. I'm just... It's just that demon part of you.. See where I'm from a demon would go crazy when coming in contact with the aura of the jewel nearby. Yours surprisingly.. didn't.." Naruto smiled at her. "Heh.. Yeah.. He's in a cage, he can't exactly take over my body unless I let him." Kagome nodded and smiled, then looked back at Kakashi who was leaning on a tree reading his book. "I have no worry about you then." Naruto grinned and patted her on the back. "Guess not." She giggled.

Kakashi leaned against the tree to read his book after Kagome went to talk Naruto down from his tree, that woman had been invading his mind ever since she went down the well and came back up with her friends. Without him knowing, the affection he had towards her was growing too.. He was just able to hide it better. He would wait to admit it to her until he was absolutely sure what these feelings were. That was when the white-haired hanyou walked up to him and crossed his arms. "Can I have a word with you for a sec?" Kakashi put away his book and they walked a little ways from the group. "You're the one who Kagome's growing attached to, aren't you?" He just looked at him and blinked his visible eye at him. "Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, then back at him. "Keep her happy, and don't screw up like I did. It was the worst mistake I made. She's very sensitive, and extremely kind." He chuckled "She's probably the kindest person I know, and the first person to actually accept me the way I am. If you eventually do end up with her.." He placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Keep her man.. I'm not joking. Sometimes she's too kind to even say no. She'll take care of everyone else before herself. She'll put herself in harms way just to protect you. She's done it to me many times... Just like that time in the ogre's belly when I put shards that turned impure from being away from her into my sword and my demon blood began coming out.. She stepped and ran into acid just to grab me and keep my blood at bay. She even took an arrow for me." At this Kakashi looked to Kagome, smiling and chatting away with Sakura, showing her different herbs on the grounds she never knew of, and remembered that she healed his leg when she first met him, not caring if he was a danger to her or not. She did it because it was just the way she was. When InuYasha spoke up, he looked back at him. "Make her happy, and I'll be happy. You hurt her.. and I'll make sure you pay for it." Kakashi nodded his head. "I vow to you, that I will at least try to keep her happy, for not only her sake, and yours, but for the sake of my head, I'd like to keep it. It suits me." They chuckled.

Kakashi and InuYasha turned to walk back toward the group but Kakashi just stood back at his tree, and pulled out his book, but this time he couldn't read. His eyes kept trailing back to a certain young Priestess. She intrigued him even more now. She was so strong, but so gentle. His affections were growing towards her, the more he knew her. But eventually she'll want to know his past if he continues on with her. He will let her know a little bit at a time. because if he just lets it all out at once, he might break down. Not a good idea. He's locked himself away for so long, it'll be hard to crack his hard exterior.. but this woman. This one woman, Kagome. She's already chipped at it. He's really getting attached to her. And it was that moment that he realized, just like InuYasha had. He would do anything to protect this woman, and he'd be damned if he'd let any of the Akatsuki get their hands on her. She looked up at him and blushed when she saw him looking at her, she smiled at him, and she smiled back, then got up, and began walking toward him. I guess the bottom line was.. He was starting to fall for this beautiful, strong, selfless woman, and he didn't know how hard he would fall, nor how fast, but time will tell. As she approached him, he spoke low. "Can I talk to you in private, please?" She blushed and smiled, then began following him. He needed to talk to her, and now just seemed to be the best time since everyone else was occupied. As they reached a large tree she stared at it, and gasped. It reminded her of the goshinboku. He sat on one of the roots and watched her trail her hand over the bark of the tree and looked deep in thought for a few minutes until she turned and sat beside him on the same root, and looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back and looked up through the leaves. No turning back now. He looked back down at her, concern spread on her face and he placed his hand on hers to reassure her he was ok. This was hard and it was going to take a while.. He sighed.

_**A/N: Chapter 5 done! Wow that was long lol! I just felt like there wasn't enough, but it's 7am, and I got no sleep but I couldn't stop writing! If you're wondering, the Konoha 11 is basically the collective nickname of the four Konoha teams, led by Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi and Might Guy. Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! **_


	6. The Talk

_**A/N: Hey! Here is Chapter 6! I don't own either anime, though I could always dream, right? lol! I don't know why but I've been in a big mood to write a bunch of different things lately, hence the reason for my newest story, "Too Far" Check it out if you want! But just because I've started a new story, doesn't mean I'll neglect this one! I will continue both, enjoy!**_

Kakashi breathed in deeply as he thought about what he will say. He sorted through the words in his head carefully. He isn't used to this. But he needed to talk to her. This is important. She didn't love him yet, but it was getting there. And it seemed that he was starting to feel the same. "Kagome, I brought you here because I need to talk to you, and it's very important. You've told me how you felt.. But I.. I think I'm starting to develop the same feelings. And I don't know how to deal with them, with what happened in my past and all.." She watched him intently with concern as he looked down to his hands. "I don't know.. I guess I'm a bit frightened." He looked back at her as soon as he felt the warmth of her hand on his. "Kakashi, What happened..? If you don't mind me asking.. In order to.. understand you better.. I need to know." He looked down at her, and closed his visible eye, and sighed. "If it'll help me let go.. And move forward, I'll tell you. And maybe, you might be able to help me along the way.." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, entwining her fingers with his.

He sighed and looked back up through the branches, the sun getting slightly lower in the sky. "I was very young. I was still only a teenager, in a team of three, just like my students. There was Obito, and Rin. See, my father took his life after a tragic incident, while I was still young. That's why I drove myself to live strictly by the ninja code. I became Jonin very young, being renown for my talents, and being the 'copy ninja'. I graduated the academy and became Genin at age 5, and promoted to Chunin at age 6, and became Jonin at age 9. I've progressed much faster than any other ninja out there that I know of. See my father had an important mission. And he chose to save his teammates, rather than finish the mission, which caused him shame and disgrace, which was why he had killed himself. I was.. sadly placed in the same situation. I was on a mission to take out a bridge which was being used by enemies to get into Kusagakure, when Rin had gotten kidnapped. I really liked her at the time despite our age difference. We were almost inseparable. Me being strict about the ninja code decided we should finish the mission but Obito wouldn't hear of it. He said my father was a hero.." He glanced at Kagome to see if she was still listening, and she was looking at him, with hurt filled eyes, but listening nonetheless. "He went back to rescue her. And it was then that I realized, my father wasn't in the wrong. I thought over Obito's words hard, and thought about how kind Rin was.. I couldn't let my teammate die, we had to work together.. I had arrived just in time to save Obito. I was injured during the fight.."

He placed his hand over his left eye, which was covered by his forehead protector. "After we saved Rin and got her out of the Genjutsu, we tried to escape, and I was hit by a rock that I couldn't see since my left eye was beyond repair. Obito pushed me out of the way of a boulder and got his right side crushed by it instead.. He had the Sharingan, a special eye only passed down into the Uchiha clan.. But as his dying wish, he wanted his eye, to replace my damaged one. Which Rin had done. We had to leave Obito behind, our teacher helped us to complete the mission.. minus one member whom we mourned. Guy was given as a replacement for Obito, and we learned to act as a team. We were on a mission when Rin was taken captive by Kirigakure.. and made a jinchūriki of the three-tailed beast.. I had just learned a new attack called Lightning Cutter. And as we were on our way back to the village, we were ambushed, and she told me about the plan to unleash the beast they'd planted inside her. She begged me to kill her, and I refused.. When the enemy came to attack, I went to attack him with the technique I had learned but.. Rin had stepped in the way, causing herself to take the blow, instead of the enemy. Right then and there my sharingan had upgraded itself in a way learning the Mangekyo Sharingan. I was so overwhelmed by sorrow and grief, that I had passed out. I'm still haunted by this today, Kagome. That, is my past. That is why I'm afraid to get close to anyone anymore.. If something similar happened to you.. I would truly be beyond repair.."

He felt her squeeze his hand and he looked up at her, she had a single tear trailing down her cheek, and she smiled at him. "You have such a troubled past.. And to lose so much in just a few years of your life, and that young of an age.. It's so traumatic, that you're still haunted by it... Kakashi, something like that won't just go away.. You might even be haunted by it for the rest of your life.. But if you let me.. I can help you cope, just by being there for you.." Kakashi sighed, and brushed the tear away with his thumb. "Kagome, I'd love for you to be able to.. But I don't want to risk you getting hurt in any way.." She looked down, feeling the familiar feeling of rejection hitting her head on. She was being underestimated.. again. "Kakashi, please don't underestimate me.. You know I can take care of myself, you've witnessed it against one of your enemies, remember? Please.. please just give me a chance.." He wrapped his arm around her small shoulders, and pulled her into his side, where she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Kagome, It's going to take a lot of getting used to.. And it's going to take a long time to be able to be comfortable with someone else, and allow myself to get close to someone in the same way again.. Just be patient with me.. It all comes with letting it go, right?" He looked down at her when she looked up at him, and he smiled. She blushed, then looked down and nodded leaning her head against his shoulder again. "I guess.. So.. we'll just take it really super slow then, right?" He simply laughed and rested his cheek on top of her head. "Yes. How about this, to start it all off, I'll take you out to dinner tonight?" She blushed and fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono. "I.. I guess.. But we still need to find a place for my friends to stay, until the shrine is built."

Kakashi thought for a moment. This wasn't an issue, one of his couches was a futon, which Sango and Miroku plus their kids could sleep on, and the other couch could be for InuYasha, the only problem was, he might have to share his bed with Kagome. "I have a suggestion, you see I do have two pretty big couches, one being a hide-a-bed. Your female friend and her family can use that one while, InuYasha can sleep on the other one." Kagome smiled, but let out a sigh. "Knowing InuYasha, he might sleep in a tree, or against a wall." He laughed and rubbed his chin looking up through the branches. "I'll make him, how's that?" She laughed and patted his shoulder. "How about you get your Pakkun to talk him into it since they're both dogs? One of them being half dog demon." He thought for a moment. "Good idea. But we have a slight problem with our plan." She tilted her head. "We may have to share my bed." This statement made her face go completely red. Last time she shared a bed with anyone was with InuYasha, and the only reason she could think of why he had rutted with another woman was because she refused to sleep with him just yet. She wanted to wait til she was ready. She was still innocent in every way. She just hoped that when she and kakashi were ready, he wouldn't be so impatient. He saw the redness appear on her face and he chuckled inwardly, but let out a smile. "Would that be ok with you?" She slowly looked up at him, her eyes as big as saucers. "Would it be ok? Yeah, I guess, I can.. um.. wear a sleeping mask if you want. I don't want you to sleep with those on your face.. It must be uncomfortable.." He hadn't thought about that.. "If.. We are to get more comfortable with each other, I will have to learn to remove my mask in front of you. But only you.. I wear this mask because I look so much like my father that I've been mistaken for being him. In a way as well, I hide myself.. I don't like my emotions to be so easily read."

Kagome smiled up at him. "You don't need it with me then. I can sense how you feel just by your aura. Kakashi, you can't hide from me.. Tonight, after everyone falls asleep, if you want to show me how you look, I won't stop you, obviously. I am kind of curious, but I will respect your wishes if you change your mind." He was starting to get cold sweats, he was really nervous. He's not used to getting so close to someone. And never had he agreed to showing his face to anyone. He had been wearing his mask for as long as he can remember. It's like his security blanket, without it, he'd just feel naked, too open. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt her turn slightly towards him and plant a small kiss to his cheek, then look up at him. "Are you ok?" He nodded and relaxed slightly.

The blues of the sky were beginning to turn a beautiful purple, and orange, they had spent a few hours in this area. And he was getting a bit hungry. And so was Kagome, her stomach had just began to rumble, and she blushed. He laughed and got to his feet, extending his hand to her. She took it and stood up, beginning to walk hand in hand back to the others, who were by this time, all preparing to leave. The Konoha 11 had waved to them before they all left, leaving Kagome, and her friends, and Kakashi. InuYasha crossed his arms. "Man I'm starving! You guys got anything to eat? We haven't eaten since we got here." Sango and Miroku couldn't disagree, they were pretty hungry, and the kids needed to eat. Kakashi simply smiled and looked down to Kagome. "How about we go out to dinner tomorrow instead? It's awfully rude of us to refuse your friends a meal when they've nowhere else to go and don't even know the area at all, or the technology." Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yeah you're right.. Hey! It will give me a chance to teach Sango how to cook on a stove! C'mon! Let's go!" Kakashi knelt down and she hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck happily. InuYasha watched her, and sighed, but let out a small smile. He too, needed to let go of a few things from his past.

As they arrived to the apartment, Kakashi unlocked the door, Kagome still clung to his back, they all walked inside, and looked around at the weird furniture they've never seen before. InuYasha plopped down on a couch as Miroku and the kids stole the other one. Kakashi tapped the two women on the shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. "Come with me." He smiled. When they entered the kitchen, Sango looked around at the appliances, and didn't make a move to touch them. "Uh, Kagome, what are these things?" Kagome giggled. "They're kitchen appliances, advanced technology, that you will now learn to use!" Kagome opened up the fridge and Kakashi sat at the table, watching the women move around placing vegetables and meats on the counter. "So, What are you going to be making?" Kagome was grinning as she watched Sango chop the veggies up and place them in a pot to steam. "A Broccoli and rice casserole!" She pulled out the rest of the ingredients and began to prepare the rice.

Sango was getting the hang of working the stove pretty easily. Kagome had pulled out the casserole dish and began placing the vegetables inside, and pouring the cream of mushroom soup in the dish. Sango had began grating the cheese over the dish as Kagome began to put in the rice. Once the dish was finished, they placed it in the oven to cook for about an hour, then they sat at the table, joining Kakashi who was smiling. Sango stared at him. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome laughed. "No! You were wonderful! You're a really fast learner!" Kakashi leaned back in his chair and looked at them both. "You both worked together, so I believe you should have some credit too, Kagome." She nodded and blushed slightly. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right, I hope you like it." He simply smiled "I'm sure I'll love it."

An hour passed of them talking and the guys and kids in the livingroom trying to figure out how to get the tv working, when Kakashi gave in and taught them how to use the remote, and they flipped through channels until they found one that interested them. It appeared to be the news. Kagome and Sango walked back into the kitchen to pull out the casserole and found it was ready. It looked and smelled delicious. They placed a good amount on plates for the guys and a slightly smaller amount for the children. Kagome fixed a plate for Sango, and she went into the livingroom to watch the strange box along with the others, leaving Kagome and Kakashi in the kitchen, eating at the table, that had only 2 chairs. He needed to get more.. She fixed up her plate and noticed that Kakashi had already finished his plate while she was turned. "H-How did you?.. If you don't stop eating so fast like that, you'll end up with stomach issues!" He laughed and patted his stomach. "Honestly, I'm not one for Casseroles. But that, was pretty darn good, hopefully there are leftovers for tomorrow when we go out for dinner that they can eat, since Sango knows how to work practically every appliance except the coffee machine." Kagome laughed and nodded. "Yeah There are plenty of leftovers for everyone. I filled up InuYasha's plate so that he won't ask for seconds. Speaking of InuYasha, Hey! Guys! How's the food?" Miroku swallowed his food before answering, "Exquisite, Kagome, this combination of food is delicious!" Sango agreed by humming a response but InuYasha was busy stuffing his face, and talking at the same time. "I gotta say, I still think nothing can beat your noodles in a cup, but this is really good!" Kagome grinned and pumped her fist in the air in victory. "Yes! I finally got InuYasha's approval on something that's not ramen!" Kakashi laughed, and walked around picking up the dishes after everyone was done with them, then began washing them with Kagome.

The children had fallen asleep on Miroku and Sango, and Kakashi walked up to them. "Would you mind standing up for a few moments?" Once they got up, Kakashi unfolded the bed and placed a sheet and a comforter ontop with a few pillows. "This should be a bit more comfortable. I'm sorry to say, InuYasha that that couch doesn't do the same thing, but are you ok?" InuYasha was already laying full length on the large couch with his head rested on a pillow that was already on the couch. "Yeah, I'm fine, would you mind turning off your talking box? I think we should all get some shut-eye." Kakashi nodded, then turned it off along with the lights after Shippo, the children and parents got settled into bed, and InuYasha was comfortable. He walked into his bedroom, and closed the door, noticing Kagome sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed in her pajama's and brushing her hair, her big yellow bag opened in front of her on the floor. She looked over to him and smiled sweetly. He grabbed his Pajama bottoms and walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He'd changed and looked at himself in the mirror. He slowly removed his headband, revealing his eye. Then took a deep breath before slipping his fingers underneath the mask and pulling it over his head. He looked at himself in the mirror, he had slight stubble and a scar that traveled across his right cheek. He had a strong jaw and thin, but not too thin, heart-shaped lips, and a straight nose. After he had finished shaving, he patted his face dry, and turned toward the closed door, and unlocked it. His hand hovered over the handle for a few moments before grabbing it and turning the handle. When he opened the door, the room was pitch black. Kagome had closed the curtains and turned off the lights. "I figured you'd be more comfortable if I didn't see you. So I made sure it was as dark as possible." She was sitting up, under the blankets and he joined her. He turned towards her and smiled at her understanding. "Kagome, If you wake up before I do, You'll see either way."

Just then he felt her turn towards him, and felt soft, warm delicate hands trailing up his arm, and up his neck, resting on his cheeks. She traced every feature, and ran her finger across his lips softly, feeling him grin underneath her fingertips. She traced his strong jaw, and ran her index finger down the bridge of his nose, feeling the slightest upturn at the tip. Her hands were saying he was extremely handsome, but she held her eyes closed because she knew she would become accustomed to the dark. He placed his hand over hers. "Kagome. Open your eyes." She kept her hands, cupping his cheeks, then opened her eyes slowly. She gasped and lowered her hands. He was a good looking man. The scars only made him that much more handsome. When she blushed, he grinned. Her heart melted at the sight of it. It was the type of smile that could make you weak at the knees, his teeth were perfectly straight and white. She couldn't look away.

Kakashi smiled at her reaction and grinned when she began to blush. She was cute. He noticed her taking in every feature as if it would be the last time she saw it. He held her hands and gently caressed the backs of them with his thumbs. "Kakashi.. I.. You're.. You look so.. Handsome.." He laughed, and this time it was his turn to develop a tiny almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks, which stretched over his nose. Her eyes fell to the smile on his lips, those smooth, lips. They were so kissable. And damn was she trying her hardest not to just lean forward and press her lips to his. They said they'd take it slow, and agreed. She can't do that just yet.. No matter how badly she wants to.

He noticed her eyes move down to his lips, and knew right then what she wanted to do, and noticed restraint in her eyes. As much as he wanted to as well, he couldn't. Not yet. He placed his hand on her cheek, and leaned forward. He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Kagome, I know. I'm restraining myself as well. But for the sake of ourselves, and our hearts, we need to take things slow. Besides.. If we start anything now.. I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from doing anything more.. We need to sleep now.." She blushed at his closeness, and nodded. "I know.. And I understand completely.. Even I need time after what happened almost a week ago with InuYasha before I got here.. It's funny how hearts work. We're already growing so attached after so little time.." He nodded, agreeing fully. "It truly is strange.. But let us think on this tomorrow. For now, we need to sleep." He laid down on his back and covered himself with the blankets, and she followed, laying on her back as well, until she turned onto her side, towards him. He felt her eyes on him and he turned towards her, on his side. He saw her hand on the pillow next to her tired face as she stared at him, her eyelids getting heavy. He covered her with the blankets a little more, then placed his hand over hers. "Goodnight, Kagome." She smiled sleepily and finally let sleep claim her after she replied. "Goodnight.. Kakashi."

_**A/N: Chapter 6 done! I don't know if you think they moved too fast or not, but they didn't have much choice in the matter did they? Their couches are kinda occupied! Besides, just because a couple takes things slow, doesn't mean they can't share a bed. They didn't even kiss or say the L word. I'd say they're moving slow enough. :] Anyways! Until the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, Reviews are appreciated!**_


	7. The Closer They Are

_**A/N: I seem to be getting a lot of really good reviews for this story! Everyone seems to really like it! Gosh this makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :]. I don't own either anime, (InuYasha nor Naruto). **_

As Kagome began waking up, her eyes still closed, she felt a weight next to her. It felt warm. There was an arm draped over her waist, limp. She heard soft breathing from behind her, then remembered.. She had shared a bed with Kakashi last night. She blushed and snuggled closer into him, feeling his arm tighten around her. She knew he was waking up. If you're a ninja, you learn not to sleep so deeply. As soon as she moved he had regained consciousness. The light from the morning sun was pouring in through the window, and hitting them in the face. Kagome began to stretch, and rolled over onto her stomach, resting her head on the pillow and snuggling it for a few moments more, while looking at Kakashi's peaceful face, until he slowly opened his eyes. His hand was now rested against her lower back since she rolled over. He smiled, and all she could do was stare, and blush. "I will never get used to this.. Especially in the sunlight.. Kakashi, you're so handsome." His reply was a slight blush of his own and a smile, and he brought his hand up, and brushed the hair that was in her face behind her ear. He'd never felt so content and relaxed before. He could stay here all day. Kagome yawned. "Do you have any missions today..? Or reports to give in?" Kakashi thought for a moment. "Not that I can think of, but even if I did, I'm also famous for being late, so I can spare a few more minutes.. Maybe an hour.." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh no you don't, if it's important, I won't let you be late." He glared at her, and she glared back. He stuck his tongue out at her and shoved his head under his pillow. "You can't make me." Kagome stared at him, got up, then pulled the blankets off the bed, making him curl up into a ball. "Hey! I was comfortable, now I'm cold." Kagome grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "Now you have no choice but to get up." He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the clock. "It's... 9 in the morning. You're making me get up at 9? But it's so early!" Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. "9 is not that early, it's the perfect time to get on a right schedule. You'll be going to bed early tonight now" She said smiling, and he groaned.

Kagome got herself dressed in a light blue summer dress she'd stuffed away in her bag, while Kakashi was in the bathroom, getting ready himself. When he walked out, she was ready. On her feet were white socks, and the dress fit so perfectly, flowing to her knees at the waist, sleeveless. She had placed her hair in a high ponytail, and was holding a pair of white running shoes. He had put on his signature mask and forehead protector, and his usual Jonin attire. "Kagome, you look great, it's weird not seeing you in you priestess robes, but I do have to say, you look really nice." She blushed and placed her hands behind her back shuffling her feet a little. He smiled and walked up to her, pulling his mask down a bit, and kissed her cheek, then pulled it back up. Her face now resembled a tomato. He smiled at her shyness and then stood there for a few minutes. "Where were you planning on going today?" She placed her finger to her chin and ran over to her bow and arrows, then back to him. "I know that it's not a mission, but would you like to take me and my friends to the wall outside of the village? I think it'd be necessary to do a perimeter check." Kakashi just stood and stared at her and cocked his head. "But we have different ninja that do that regularly." Kagome sighed and crossed her arms. "Let us do at least one. Did you forget already? How everyone in my team is sensitive to evil auras, and InuYasha's nose is very sensitive too? In fact I think that InuYasha should help with perimeter checks every day, not only would he be familiar with the ninja who do it and the ones who come in and out of the village, but he'd be able to more easily spot someone suspicious." Kakashi took this to thought. It's true InuYasha would benefit the village if he were to check the perimeters. But even still, he'd have to run it by Lady Tsunade first. She's the Hokage, she's the one who makes the decisions. Kakashi nodded. "Come, bring your friends, we're going back to the Hokage. Once again." He sighed and walked out of the room with Kagome hot on his trail with a smile and a bounce in her step. After everyone had breakfast, which Sango had prepared, she decided she wanted to attempt to do it alone, and it was great, they headed out and began walking towards the tower.

Once they stood at the bottom of the tower about to head in, Guy had walked out. "Ah! Well if it isn't my youthful rival! How about a nice run around the village, only 300 laps on our hands!" Kakashi resisted the urge to facepalm himself and instead smiled holding up his hand waving. "Sorry but not today, I'm busy." Guy glared at him and pumped his fist in the air. "One of these days Kakashi, you will accept my challenge, and I will defeat you!" Kakashi and the rest of the group had begun walking inside as he waved goodbye to him. "Yeah sure, see you later." This left guy steaming until he jumped away.

Once they'd reached the top, and knocked on her door, they heard her say "Come in." Once they entered she rested her head on her hand, while drinking a cup of sake. "Again? What's the problem this time?" Kakashi placed his hand on her lower back and pushed her gently in front of him. "Kagome has a request." Kagome stared at him in shock. "Whaaa?! Er.. Um.. Well.. I was wondering if my friends and I would be able to help do the perimeter checks." Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "Kagome, we have plenty of ninja already" She walked up to Tsunade and pleaded. "But Lady Tsunade, if you let at least InuYasha go, he'd be able to recognize the ninja who do the checks, and use his nose at the same time to sniff out intruders. He's a demon remember? He's 10 stronger than any of your ninja, if he sniffs out an intruder, he'll be able to report them right away!" Tsunade sighed and was about to speak up when InuYasha cut everyone off. "I've already learned the scent of one who'd left his blood behind. I think Kakashi here said his name was Itachi. So if I smell him, I'll be able to tell you right away. Apparently this guy's beyond dangerous." Tsunade was shocked. He'd already learned one of the akatsuki's scents. "Maybe having you outside the perimeter would be better after all. But the monk and the slayer have children, and I don't think it would be wise to keep them from their kids. Though we could always put them in daycare. But if you would like I could give you all jobs to give you your own income?" Sango tilted her head while holding her young son. "Income and a job? Like what? I know InuYasha will guard the outside of your village, but what would Miroku, Kagome, and I do?" Tsunade thought for a moment. "You Sango are good with weapons right?" She nodded. "I made my own weapon out of the bones of demons." Tsunade closed her eyes and folded her hands in front of her before looking back up again. "I would have you work in the weapon shop with Tenten. She's a weapon specialist, and I believe you two would get along well. Kagome I've already said could work in the hospital. But you, Miroku.. you're a monk. I'm afraid you can only work in a shrine. But we have no shrine." Miroku stepped forward and bowed forward. "If it is possible, I would like to go on these perimeter checks with InuYasha. My being sensitive to auras could help immensely. And if we bring Kilala and Shippo their noses would be helpful too. Especially since Shippo is almost an expert on illusions and tricks." He glared at the little fox demon for using his fox magic on every one of them at one point in time. The little kitsune merely grinned. Tsunade nodded and smiled. "I was right to believe you would all be very useful to us. But this little demon Shippo's tricks, I'd like to see them." Shippo turned red and shakily stepped forward. "I.. um.. C-can't do anything in here.. It's called fox magic, and it's to make illusions of pain or weight as if it were real." Tsunade simply smiled at the young fox demon. "It could at least slow them down enough to allow the other ninja to find them quicker." Shippo felt confident after she had said that.

Kagome smiled brightly after Tsunade had granted her request. "Thank you so much Lady Tsunade! When would you like us to start?" The older woman tapped her finger on her chin. "Tomorrow. It's almost passed noon. But tomorrow, be out and about by 8am." The group nodded and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at them. "Alright now get out of my office I have a lot of things to do."

They left the office and InuYasha began to smell something wonderful. "Oh god, what's that.." He sniffed the air and began following it, ending up at Ichiraku. Kagome just stood there, and facepalmed herself. "Of course, certainly sounds like InuYasha.. Finding the only place that sells ramen other than getting it from me." He ran over to the restaurant and waved to Kagome. "Hey Kagome! Mind getting me a bowl? It's been ages since I've had any ramen at all." Kagome sighed and ordered a bowl for him, paying for it. "Here InuYasha, I'll leave you here for now, if you want come find me later." He had already begun scarfing down his ramen. "Hm? Yeah, alright." Sango and Miroku turned towards Kakashi and Kagome. "We're going back to the.. um.. Apart.. ment? It's time to feed the children." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." She watched as Shippo and Kilala walked off after them. She turned towards Kakashi and blushed. "So um.. Alone again." He chuckled. "Indeed. Come, let's take a walk. There's much more you need to see. You've only seen the hokage's office, my place, and the training field and that's about it. There's so many more things you need to see." She tilted her head and walked after him. That's when she noticed he was walking towards the monument.

As the monument came closer, her excitement grew. What did he want to show her? He looked up at the monument, and knelt down. "Hop on, it'll be easier if I jump up." Kagome wrapper her arms around his neck gently and wrapped her legs around his waist, and once she was secure enough, he began jumping up. It took a little less than a minute. But once they got up, he let her off his back. She turned around and the sight took her breath away. "Kakashi.. It's beautiful. You know what would be nice? A picnic!" She smiled and turned to him. A picnic would be good. But it would have to wait. They all had work tomorrow.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to post it. I'm writing a new Hellsing falfiction! And I'm just extremely excited to write that one, so sorry if it takes a while to update this one for a while. I'll be writing all three unfinished stories, so please be patient with me. Reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
